puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Ava (Queen Ava)
]]Queen Ava V or Princess Ava, as she is called in the original series, is the co-ruler of the Pocket Kingdom, along with her twin sister, Queen Eva VII. Her and Eva's parents were known as King Leon and Queen Melissa I, but were never seen or even mentioned in the show, so it was believed that their parents were deceased. After "The Homecoming" Ava now relies on the Ocean of Friendship to accomplish her royal duties, and after every Friendship Ceremony, she takes a well-deserved break to visit her friends. After Eva was rescued and returned to Pocketville, Ava accepted her apology and the Friendship Emerald was created, for Eva. Ava then let Eva rule alongside her. Ava and Eva were both crowned Queens of the Pocket Kingdom as Queen Ava V and Queen Eva VII and later married Richard and David, who became their king consorts. She had 5 kittens, all girls, Princess Ava VI, Princess Genevieve, Princess Helena III, Princess Melissa II, and Princess Tina (her kittens and husband are not canon) during the Freezing War. Love Interests *Wallace After growing very close to him during their time together in the Big City, Ava and Wallace courted each other for a time following Ava's return home. However, Ava's royal duties and the cross-dimensional strain eventually became too much for their relationship to take, so they decided to just be friends. *William At one time, William and Ava were a couple, but that changed when Stacy moved to Pocketville. She and William fell in love at first sight, and Ava, wanting them to be happy, broke it off with William and wished them the best. * King Richard According to royal law, Queen Ava was supposed to marry a cat from royal or aristocratic blood. She met Prince Richard when visiting the Eastern Tails (east of Pocketville) and found love within reach. They married back at Pocketville and eventually had kittens together (Princess Ava VI, Princess Genevieve, Princess Helena III, Princess Melissa II, and Princess Tina "Tiny"). Ava: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Ava V: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Queen Ava is one of the main characters in the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Appearance: white fur, brown curled hair, peach skin, light blue eyes, pink lipstick, and pink eyeshadow. Outfit: a light blue, short-skirted dress, white stockings, light blue fingerless gloves, a gold belt, blue high heels, gold bangles on her right arm, a gold heart necklace that represents the Ocean of Friendship, and a gold circlet on her head that represents her crown (concept) Powers: Love Slap (does around 60% damage) Royal Beam (does around 80% damage) Sun Rays (does around 70% damage) Aerial Kick (does around 90% damage) Ultra Attack: Prism Spirit (She summons an enormous, snake-like, rainbow-coloured creature, dealing everyone a high amount of damage and does around 600% damage) Princess Ava: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Princess Ava is the main protagonist of the series. She and the rest of the Pocketville citizens, including Magic, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. Her cousin, Princess Lola (also changed) teaches her how to fight with swords so she can protect herself. Trivia She can give children a good scolding, even if they are not her children. It was thought by many that it was weird that Ava was a princess and yet she was ruling over the Pocket Kingdom. Gallery Queen-Ava-Creation.jpg YourMajesty!.png OntheThrone.png OntheThroneAgain.png TheOceanofFriendship.png YoungAva.png QueenAvaDrawing.jpg Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Monarch Category:Queen Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters